Let's Go Skiing!
by Jenashu
Summary: The Digidestineds go on a ski trip for four days, and their experiances are both good and bad (or smelly...)!
1. Day One

Let's Go Skiing  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon. I don't know who does, but they're most likely some rich Japanease guy.  
  
Jenashu: Hey everyone! I went to a ski camp fo four days, and it was (to sat the least) exciting. So much, in fact, that I was inspired to turn it into a fanfic. So, here it is! Some of the girls represent my pals from the trip, and I'm Jenashu. Now, you now that this is based on a true story, so enjoy it and feel pity for my Girl Scout Troop and me as you read the less enjoyable parts! One more small note; this story takes place during the year after the Digidestineds defeat the Dark Masters, making them (according to my Digidestined age theory) 13 years old.   
**************************************************************************************  
  
Day One  
  
Jenashu sat in the back of Sora's van with an excited smile. All of the older Digidestineds (sorry TK and Kari-you're staying home) were going on a four-day skiing trip. She could hardly wait to hit the slopes.   
  
Unfortunaltely, she had to sit on a bus for six hours while listening to Matt and Tai singing 99 Bottles of Beer on the Wall before she could get there. Oh well, at least it was a coach bus.  
  
"Sora, sit next to me!" Jenashu said, patting the vacant seat to her right. Sora sighed.   
  
"Sorry, Jen. I already promised to sit with Mimi. Maybe on the way back? Don't worry, we'll sit across from you." she said.  
  
"Oh, that's okay, I guess..." Jen said with a small frown. Her cousin Tai was already sitting with Matt, and Joe, who easily got car sick, didn't seem like a great person to sit next to. That left one more person open.   
  
"Hey, Izzy!" Jen said as he passed. "Do you want to sit here?".  
  
"Uh, sure!" he replied after a slight pause. "I hope Joe understands. I don't want his lunch on my laptop...". Jen laughed as Izzy took his backpack off and sat down.   
  
So, they sat on the bus and entertained themselves and each other. Just when Jen thought she'd rip out Matt Tai's singing vocal cords, The Princess Diaries came on the bus's several TVs. That kept them quiet for a while, but not because they were interested in the movie. Mimi threatened to kill them if they distracted her or made any loud noise as she watched it.   
  
The gentle hum and click-click-clack of Izzy's laptop and keyboard started to lull Jen to sleep after a while. An hour or so later, Izzy shook her awake and handed her a bingo card. Jen blinked at him in confusion as the bus mom started calling numbers.   
  
"Oh, I hate bingo! Slow down, all the numbers and letters are confusing me!" Mimi cried. Tai and Matt started laughing hysterically. "SHUT UP!"  
  
"Mimi, calm down." Joe said as he leaned over her seat. "Here, I'll help you."   
  
"Thank you, Joe!" Mimi said with a smile.   
  
"Just as long as you don't barf all over me..." Sora mumbled to Tai. He cracked up.   
  
"What's so funny?" Izzy asked as he circled a number.   
  
"Nothing, nothing!" Tai managed to choke out. Jen amd Izzy shared a yeah, right look and turned their attention back to the bingo game.  
  
"BINGO! I'VE GOT BINGO!" Mimi cried. Izzy gawked at her.   
  
"Mimi, they've only called three numbers!" he pointed out. "It's impossible!"  
  
"Don't give me that! I've got bingo!"  
  
"Please, please, please let us get there soon!" Jen said with a sigh. "I can't take this much longer..."  
  
About an hour later, Jen's wish was granted. All of the kids walked out of the bus and into a building for orientation. Everyone filled out forms and recieved ski lift tickets, meal braclets, ski lesson tickets, and gift shop coupons. Then they hauled their luggage to their cabins.   
  
"EWW! Mimi, get your stupid pink underwear off of the shelf, please!" Jen cried as she unpacked. Mimi clicked her toungue in annoyance and removed her undergarnments from sight.   
"Thank you, Meems. Hey, Sora, we should go to dinner now, or we'll have to wait forever."  
  
"Right. Let's go! Maybe we'll meet up with the guys in the cafeteria." Sora said. So Mimi put on her pink coat and matching fluffy pink snow boots and they headed out. They walked to the meal hall in the dark of night, and frowned in annoyance when they reached their destination. The line was horrendous, and they were starved.  
  
"Hey, it's the girls." Matt said suddenly as he stood in line with Tai, Joe, and Izzy. He waved to Sora to catch her attention. The three girls walked to the boys and stood in line with them.   
  
"Gese, we don't want to see that! Close your mouth, Tai!" Mimi said when they were finally eating. "And stop playing with the cheese on you pizza."  
  
"Oh, stuff it, Meems." he replied through a moutful of pizza.  
  
"She's right, Tai. It's really gross when you eat like that." Sora said. Tai immediately stopped. Jen rolled her eyes at him with a smile, and Tai kicked her under the table.  
  
"So," Izzy said to change the subject, " you and Matt are snowboarding, huh Tai? I heard that it's harder than skiing."  
  
"We're both really good at it already, and it's easy now. But it wasn't at first." Tai replied. He gave them an I'm-better-than-him-of-course look.   
  
"I can't eat anymore. I'm going back to the cabin." Jen said after a while. She picked up her tray and wiped her mouth.   
  
"I'll go with you." Izzy said as he stood up. So they left together, picked up their skiing gear, and went to their seperate cabins.   
  
Jen had trouble sleeping that night due to the large amount of noise created by the other girls in her cabin. Finally, Mimi was able to get them quiet, and everyone fell asleep. They had no idea that they would be sleeping in a totally different atmospshere the next night...  
**************************************************************************************  
Jenashu: Not very exciting, I know, but hang with me. It gets a LOT more interesting later... 


	2. Day Two

Let's Go Skiing  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon. Toei Animation does (thanks for telling me^-^)!  
  
Jenashu: So, here we are; day two of the ski trip. I know, I know, it took me forever to get with it, but my interests go through phases. For a few days, I can't stop reading. Then I'm addicted to drawing. Next, I can't stop playing video games. Soon, I'm always web-surfing. Now I'm writing again. You might have noticed that all of my stories pop up at once, and this is the reason. Anyway, things get interesting now as the Digidestineds first step into their ski boots...  
**************************************************************************************  
Day Two  
  
"No.No way! You're joking! THAT'S THE BUNNY HILL?!" Joe shouted as Tai showed him the Green Slopes. Izzy frowned.  
  
"I-it IS rather intimidating, isn't it?" he said with a gulp.   
  
"Don't worry about it. There's a steep part near the bottom, but that's all you have to worry about. Oh, try to not plough into anyone, either." Tai said. Sora frowned.   
  
"Well, where are they holding the lessons?" she asked.  
  
"Over there!" Jen said, pointing towards a roped-off area. "That must be it." She tried to walk on the skies, but they were too heavy. Then she tried sliding one foot and then the other. That didn't work too well, so she used her ski polls to move herself up.   
  
"Is that the ski instructor?" Mimi asked in excitement as they neared the area for ski lessons. A rather attractive teenage boy stood waiting for them there.   
  
"I hope so..." Sora said with a smile. Jen gawked at him and then pretended that she hadn't.   
Izzy and Joe looked rather bitter by the time everyone had lined up.   
  
"Oh!" Jen said as she started moving backwards. "Who put this hill here? Help, I'm moving the wrong way!" she exclaimed. She bent her knees and fell over.   
  
"Are you okay?" the ski instructor asked. He pulled Jen up again.   
  
"Yes...Thank you." she said. Izzy frowned deeply.   
  
"Hey, everyone. As you might've noticed, you can't hope to ski against the force of gravity. So, you have to sidestep." he said as he demonstrated. Everyone awkwardly followed his lead, and many people fell over. When everyone was in line and ready, the lesson started.   
  
"HEY SORA! JEN!" someone shouted about halfway through the lesson. They looked up to see Tai and Matt on the ski lift. Tai stuck his toungue out at them; he knew that Jen couldn't wait to get up there. Sora grabbed some snow, twisted it into a snowball, and hurled it at Tai. It hit him directly in the face with a loud PLOP!   
  
"Excuse me, the lesson's over. Good luck skiing." the instructor said. Sora and Jen gawked at him and looked around. Izzy, Joe, and Mimi were the only ones left waiting for them. They didn't seem to want to move. Finally, Jen pushed off and started skiing right towards a rope. She gasped and ducked. Luckily for her, she glided right under it. Unluckily for her, Izzy made it too (without ducking at all-being short can be helpful, it seems) and slammed right into her.   
  
"Oh, ow!" Jen exclaimed. "Watch it, Izzy!".   
  
"I-I-I'm sorry! I'm so sorry, Jen!" he said as he struggled to get on his feet. "Gese, I can't get up!"  
  
"I'm stuck, too!" Jen exclaimed. The ski instructor came towards them, and, through his laughter, managed to lift them up.   
  
"Thanks again. I'm sorry to be a bother." Jen said before she skiied off. Izzy just nodded and mumbled under his breath as he followed Jen.   
  
"So, what do you guys say? Should we go for it now?" Sora asked as she looked at the Bunny Hill. Everyone shared awkward glances.   
  
"I'm hungry and cold. Let's eat now and ski later, okay?" Mimi proposed. That sounded like a good idea to everyone, but they found themselves in the same situation after lunch.  
  
"Okay, let's take this one step at a time..." Joe started. No sooner had the words come out of his mouth then Matt showed up and pushed him down the hill.  
  
"Matt! That was cruel! Who knows what'll happen!" Mimi exclaimed.   
  
"Relax! As long as he doesn't crash into someone (or something), he'll be perfectly fine! Falling really doesn't hurt at all!" Matt managed to say through his gales of laughter.   
  
Joe didn't seem to agree with Matt; he sped down the hill, screaming all the way. Finally, he fell and slid down the hill on his side.   
  
"C'mon guys, let's see if he's okay!" Sora said. So everyone started carefully down the hill. It didn't take long for all of them to fall, so Matt sped towards Joe without them.   
  
"Great. We're stuck." Mimi said. Jen released her ski lock and got up hesitantly. She put her ski back on and carefully pulled Izzy up. After what seemed like an hour of wedging slowly down the hill (and falling, too-I can't forget that), they all reached the bottom.   
  
"So do we take the ski lift?" Sora asked. Matt shook his head and pointed to a line of people.   
  
"You take the toe rope up. The ski lift takes you to the advanced slopes, which you guys can't handle yet. Anyway, just grab the rope and hold on tight." he said. Sora, Joe, and Mimi made it up the toe rope easily, but Jen and Izzy had a problem.  
  
"It won't take me anywhere!" Jen complained as she held the rope. Finally, she decided to walk up the hill again.  
  
"I'll go with you." Izzy said as she started walking. Jen smiled at him.  
  
"Thanks, Izzy, but I'd feel more grateful if I didn't know that you can't make it up the hill either." she joked. Izzy felt his face turn red. It took them forever to get up the hill (A/N: It's a heck of a long walk, trust me-the ten-pound ski boots don't help, either).  
  
"Hey, I've got it!" Izzy said when they reached the top. He grabbed Jen's hand. "Look, we're both wearing mittens! I bet that we can make it up if we wear gloves! That'll make our grip a lot stronger!" he exclaimed.   
  
"I bet you're right!" Jen realized.   
  
"So, do you want to get your gloves? We can try again, if you want." Izzy said. Jen shook her head.   
  
"No thank you, Izzy. I've had enough skiing for today. I'm going back to the cabin to take a shower. I'll ski with you tomorrow, okay?" she said.   
  
"Okay...," Izzy said, sounding dissapointed, "tomorrow. Just remember to wear gloves."  
  
"I will. Hey, do you want me to bring you some handwarmers?" Jen asked. "I have tons of 'em."  
  
"Really? Great, thanks!" Izzy said. Jen smiled and trudged towards her cabin. Melanie and Carly were the only ones there.  
  
"Back so soon?" Melanie asked as Jen walked through the doors.   
  
"Yeah." Jen said simply as she took her ski boots off before plopping onto her bed. After a while, Mimi and Sora walked in.   
  
"Hi guys!" Jen said. She glanced outside and saw that it was getting dark. "Let's get to dinner, okay?". The girls went to the cafeteria and ate quickly before running back to the cabin.   
  
"Let's play Bloody Mary!" Sora suggested. Jen gawked at them.  
  
"Isn't that a drink?" she asked.   
  
"You don't know what Bloody Mary is?" Sora asked. Jen shook her head. "Okay. You tell a story about someone getting killed by a cat. When it's over, everyone says, "And she was killed by...cat scratches, cat scratches, cat scratches!". Then you see if the person who was lying down next to you has red marks on her back."  
  
"Okay..." Jen said as Mimi lied down next to Sora. Melanie turned off the light.  
  
"Let's see...Once upon a time, there lived a girl who was terrified of cats. One day, the power in her house went out. So she went down to the basement with a flashlight to check the fusebox. When she was going down the stairs, she tripped over something. The girl shined her flashlight where she had tripped, and found-"  
  
"-my other slipper?" Jen asked hopefully.  
  
"A PONY!" Carly shouted. Melanie frowned and threw Starbursts at them.  
  
"Like I was saying, the girl found a black cat. She screamed and ran back up the stairs, only to find-  
  
"My slipper!"  
  
"A PONY!!!!"   
  
"NO!!! Three more cats!"  
  
"Oh. That's it?" Jen asked.   
  
"No, that's not it! Now shut up!" Mimi said.   
  
"Right. Well, all four of the cats attacked the girl, and she died of-"  
  
"CAT SCRATCHES, CAT SCRATCHES, CAT SCRATCHES!" Mimi, Sora, and Melanie cried.   
  
"BEING TRAMPLED BY A PONY!" Carly shouted.  
  
"A skunk!?" Jen exclaimed. Everyone looked at her and sniffed the air.   
  
"OH MY GOD!!!!!!" Mimi shouted. "LOOK! THE DOOR'S OPEN!! THERE'S A SKUNK IN HERE! YOU CAN SMELL IT!"  
  
Melanie flicked the lights on and jumped onto her bed. Mimi and Sora joined Jen on her bed and scanned the room for the skunk.   
  
"Eurgh, it smells so bad! Where is it?!" Mimi shouted. Suddenly, and loud squeling noise filled the room, and another smell joined the skunk.   
  
"SOMETHING'S BURNING!" Melanie shouted. (A/N: This REALLY happened, just like that! With the lights off and everything! Can you imagine the confusion?)  
  
"It's the heater!" Sora said. With a sudden burst of courage, she jumped down from the bed and turned the furnace off. Then she rushed back to Jen's bunk and hopped on. Suddenly, the troop leader walked into the cabin.   
  
"What's all of the screaming for? And what's that smell?!" she asked.   
  
Everyone looked at her and shouted, "SKUNK! THERE'S A SKUNK IN HERE, AND SOMETHING'S WRONG WITH THE HEATER!"   
  
After an explaination of what happened, the leader searched the cabin for the skunk. "There's no skunk in here, but it sure smells!" she said. Jen was examining the door when she saw a hole in the deck outside.   
  
"The skunk's under the cabin! It went down this hole here!" she exclaimed. The leader looked at it and went to the office to see what could be done.   
  
"Well, that was interesting..." Sora said. Mimi groaned.   
  
"It stinks in here now!" she said.   
  
"Wait 'till we tell the boys about this!" Jen exclaimed.  
  
Melanie got up and grabbed some perfume from the bathroom. Then she picked up some Lysol. She held one in each hand and sprayed them vigorously around the room. The cabin started to smell really weird after that. The girls chatted until their leader came back with a bucket full of deoderizing towels, which she hung all over the place.   
  
It was hard to get sleep after that, but all of the girls eventually drifted off. They were freezing cold because of the problems with the heater, and the air smelled terrible. The girls could only hope that tomorrow would be better (and less smelly!).  
**************************************************************************************  
Jenashu: There you have it; day two! There are still two days left, so stick around for the fun as the Digidestineds really learn how to ski! 


	3. Day Three

Let's Go Skiing  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon.  
  
Jenashu: Hello hello! How is everybody out there? Are you enjoying the story so far? I hope so! Now all of the Digidestineds are getting ready for a full day or skiing (and falling).  
**************************************************************************************  
Day 3  
  
Jen knew she was awake before she opened her eyes. She tried desperately to remember where she was and why it smelled so bad. Suddenly it dawned on her. She was in a skunk-infested, ice-cold cabin with a bunch of rowdy, restless girls. That explained why the person in the top bunk next to hers was being so loud. Just when Jen was about to drift off again, the same girl used her bed as a step, tilting the ancient bunk and making a loud CREAK sound.   
  
Suddenly all of Jen's senses were wide awake. Her blankets were on the floor, and she was freezing. Girls were giggling and flashing flash lights at each other. And that stupid girl on the bunk next to her was making all kinds of noises as she scrambled to get dressed so she could ski early.   
  
"Hee hee hee hee!" Jen heard someone giggle. "Look! Listen to Sophie!".  
  
"No...No...NO! Stop...get it off of me...STOP!" Sophie mumbled in her sleep. Carly grinned evily and threw a balled-up pair of socks at her. Sophie's eyes opened with a start.   
  
"Get it off, get it off!" Carly wimpered sarcastically. Sophie frowned at her.   
  
"How did you know what I was dreaming about?" she asked.  
  
"Because you were telling us all about it! Who was putting what on you?" Carly asked.   
  
"I don't remember..." Sophie said before flopping down into her pillow. Jen sighed and decided that, thanks to the girls in her cabin, she definately wouldn't be getting any more sleep. So she pulled herself out of bed and went to the bathroom to get changed.   
  
"Okay girls! Let's go!" Sora said to Mimi and Jen when they were all ready. They lugged their skis to the cafeteria and placed them in racks so they could get them later. After a quick and not-so-satifying breakfast, they stood on the Bunny Hill and looked down.  
  
"You two go on without me. I'm waiting for someone." Jen said. Mimi and Sora exchanged quick, knowing glances before skiing down the hill. About five minutes later, Joe, Izzy, Matt, and Tai showed up.   
  
"See ya!" Matt and Tai shouted as they zoomed down the hill on their snowboards. Joe groaned and followed slowly after them. Izzy tapped Jen's arm and pointed to three boys who were standing together.   
  
"C'mon, go!" the tallest boy said. He pushed a boy who had to be his little brother down the hill on a snowboard. The kid fell off after going about seven feet forward. "Ha ha, what a loser!" the older boy said loudly. He started boarding down the hill and fell almost immediately. The third boy laughed stupidly at him.  
  
"Ah, justice is served!" Jen said jokingly. "Anyway, here Izzy. I wore gloves today, too." she added as she handed Izzy some hand warmers.   
  
"Hey, thanks! I'm glad we won't have to hike up the hill today." Izzy said. "That is, unless my theory proves to be incorrect...Anyway, here we go, down the hill...slowly...very, very slowly..."  
  
"You know, all of this wedging is really hurting my calves. I say we just let go and ski!" Jen said to Izzy as the made their way slowly down the hill.  
  
"I know, I want to, but I get really scared whenever I start going fast..." Izzy admitted. "I keep thinking that I'm going to crash..."  
  
"Well, we're never going to learn!" Jen said. With that, she straightened her legs and started to really ski. She wound her way through fallen skiers and snowboarders and gasped when she reached the bottom of the hill. Jen was about to slam into the people in line to use the toe rope!   
  
Thinking fast, Jen positioned herself like she was going to slide into home plate during softball practice. She slid harmlessly across the snow and advoided contact with the people in line.   
"Man, I almost made the whole way!" she complained.   
  
"Well, at least you fall very gracefully." the woman who was supervising the toe rope said. Jen got up shakily and smiled.   
  
"You think so? Thanks, I guess that's something." she said before getting in line and waiting for Izzy. Finally, he fell in front of her. "Finally! You should let loose, it feels like you're flying!"  
  
"Let's just get up the rope." Izzy suggested flatly. He envied Jen's flight down the hill, but he couldn't say so. "I hope it works now."  
  
"Okay, here goes nata!" Jen said as she gently gripped the toe rope and positioned herself. She shlowly tightened her grip, and, with a surprised gasp, felt her body jerk forward. Izzy went after her and they both smiled happily. The skiiers turned their heads sharply when they heard someone cheering.   
  
It was Tai and Matt on the ski lift. "Yeah, you two finally got it!" they shouted. Jen laughed and flashed a quick peace sign at them before grabbing the rope again.   
  
"We did it!" Izzy said happily when they reached the top of the hill. "Let's go again!". So things went like that until lunch, when Jen met up with Sora and Mimi.   
  
"I saw you two skiing down the hill together!" Mimi cooed. "I swear, look at where the boys are sitting! Izzy's checking you out!" (A/N: This is an inside joke between me and my friend Meghan)  
  
"He is not!" Jen cried in protest while she ate her pizza squares. "He just needed some help skiing, so I hung out with him!" Sora and Mimi shared all-knowing glances and smiles. "Anyway, you guys went up the ski lift, right? Can I come with you after lunch?"  
  
"Sure! Come on, let's go!" Sora said. The dumped their trash and started towards the Bunny Hill.  
  
"Man, she just ditched you." Matt said to Izzy after the cafertaria doors slammed shut. "Look, she just left with the girls." Izzy looked at the table where Jen had been sitting, and he saw that it was now empty.   
  
"Well, she's a lot better than me at this...I guess I was holding her back..." Izzy said, trying not to let his dissapointment show. "I should get back to the slopes so I can reach her level!"  
****  
  
Jen, Mimi, and Sora waited in line to go up the ski lift silently. Mimi and Jen were feeling pretty nervous about hitting the harder slopes, but Sora was totally confident. Suddenly, someone grabbed Jen's arm, nearly pulling her down.   
  
"OUCH! Hey, sorry about that, I couldn't stop." a (really cute) boy said as he released her arm. He skiied off to the back of the line. Mimi smiled at Jen.   
  
"You're like a boy magnet! He was-"  
  
"DON'T SAY IT!" Jen warned. "No! Don't you dare-"  
  
"-checking you out!" Mimi finished. Jen glared at her, but her attention was shifted when a boy started talking to Sora.  
  
"Hey, it's you again, snowblade girl! So, did you fall yet?" he asked. Sora shook her head, and the boy pushed her down. "Well now you have! See you!"   
  
"Hey, that was mean!" Mimi cried at him. "But, you can tell he was flirting with you, Sora! How come no one has flirted with me yet?" Jen and Sora decided to let Mimi ponder that subject on her own. They looked at the teenager supervising the ski lift.   
  
"It's coming around. Here it is. Get ready. Pull the bar down." he said as the ski lift moved around. The girls observed that he said it every time, so when it was finally their turn to get on the ski lift...  
  
"It's coming around!" Sora said when the lift was about to turn towards them. The teen looked at her.  
  
"Here it is!" Mimi said when the lift was directly behind them. "Get ready!". The girls did an invisible chair act, and the lift slid right under them.  
  
"Pull the bar down!" Jen said as she reached for it and brought it to their laps. The boy shook his fist at them and gave them a very annoyed look.   
  
"That was rich!" Sora said when they were high above the ground. "Did you see that look he gave us? Talk about a Kodak moment!" When the girls recovered from their laughter, Sora turned to Jen.   
  
"I'm going to tell you a story. There were two girls in a car. The driver was straight, and the girl in the shotgun was a lesbian. Well, they came to a red light, and the lesbian said 'It's going to turn green in two seconds.' Two seconds later, the light turned green. 'How did you know?' the straight girl asked. 'Lesbains know everything' was the reply. This happened two more times. Well, then the two girls reached a house, and the straight girl rang the...uhh...umm..."  
  
"The doorbell. She rang the doorbell." Jen offered.   
  
"The what?" Sora asked.   
  
"The doorbell!" Jen said impatiently.  
  
"Ahh, yes, well lesbians know everything." Sora replied. Jen stared at her a moment before it clicked. Mimi was having a fit next to her.   
  
"That wasn't funny!" Jen cried. Sora smiled.   
  
"I'm sorry, I know you're not a lesbain." she said.   
  
"Yeah, because lesbians don't love boys, and everyone knows you have a crush on Izzy!" Mimi said happily. Jen was pretty mad by the time the ski lift brought them to the advanced slopes.   
  
"Okay, you two. You guys have to get in position now." Sora said. Everybody started elbowing around so they could get their poles straigtened out.   
  
"Mimi, quit elbowing me! I can't-oh! OUCH!" Jen cried as Mimi and Sora fell on top of her. They all sat in a heap at the top of the ski lift. "Get offa me..." Jen said weakly. They all faced more pain as they fell all over the advanced hill.  
****  
  
"WHAT? Tonight's the night that they're holding the dance?" Jen asked in disbelief later that day. Sora nodded, and Jen sighed. "I have to take a shower..."  
****************************************************************************  
Jenashu: Hey! The next chapter is about the dance they held during the ski trip! After that, we have the fourth and last day! See you guys later! 


End file.
